1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high frequency component including an LC resonant circuit disposed inside a multilayer body including stacked insulating layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A component including an LC resonant circuit disposed in a multilayer body is used as a high frequency component. Such a high frequency component is expected to improve the Q value of the LC resonant circuit while reducing the size of the multilayer body.
An inductor in the LC resonant circuit may be made of a conductive pattern having a loop shape inside the multilayer body. In that case, it is known that the Q value of the LC resonant circuit is improved by an increase in the loop diameter. However, the increase in the loop diameter of the inductor leads to an increase in the size of the multilayer body. Thus, there is a limit to an amount of improvement in the Q value of the LC resonant circuit by the increase in the loop diameter of the inductor.
As the inductor, a transverse inductor may be configured in which an interlayer connection conductor and a linear conductor are disposed in a loop whose center is on a winding axis extending along a direction perpendicular or substantially perpendicular to the stacking direction of the insulating layers in a plane substantially perpendicular to the winding axis (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-244504). Because the interlayer connection conductor constitutes a part of the loop of the transverse inductor, the inductor has a lower resistance than that in an inductor entirely made of a linear conductor. Accordingly, the use of such a transverse inductor as the inductor in the LC resonant circuit enables improvement in the Q value of the LC resonant circuit.
To attain a higher inductance in the transverse inductor, it is necessary to increase the loop diameter. That increase leads to an increase in the length of the interlayer connection conductor disposed in the stacking direction in the multilayer body. Thus, it is difficult to both reduce the profile of the multilayer body and increase the inductance. In particular, to make the LC resonant circuit support a lower frequency range, it is necessary to further increase the inductance of the transverse inductor. In that case, reducing the profile of the high frequency component is significantly difficult.